Jane's Favorite Show
by MidnightRose1231
Summary: it's summer and Sarah is baby sitting. Sarah, Ethan and Benny watch Jane's favorite show. and Ethan and Benny learn something new about Sarah. one shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or anything else**

**Also, I know that I haven't updated my Maximum Ride story yet so I'm sorry if you're waiting for it. I wrote it on paper while I was away, but my mom threw it out thinking it was junk ****L **

**The story takes place during summer after Ethan and Benny's freshman year.**

_Ethan's POV_

Now that it's summer, mom and dad are going out more often. This means Sarah has to come baby-sit more often. And it is not only Fridays that they go out on now. They go out Sundays, Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. I didn't know how much energy they had in them. Anyways, it is Wednesday night and Sarah should be over in 5 minutes.

_Sarah's POV_

Alright, I still have 5 minutes to get to Ethan's house to baby-sit. I was driving to the Morgan's house, and then my car decided to break down. Great. I took out my phone and called the house phone. Jane answered. "Hello"

"Hi Jane, its Sarah. Can I talk to your mom or dad?" I asked her.

"Sure, hold on," she said. I heard her call to her mom

"Hello Sarah," Mrs. Morgan answered.

"Hey Mrs. Morgan. I'm sorry but I'm going to be a little late because my car broke down. I'll be there in 20 minutes tops. Is that okay?"

"Sure honey. I'll get Benny's grandma to watch them until you get here. I'll write down everything you need to know. The note will be on the kitchen counter."

"Thanks a bunch. Have fun on your date night with Mr. Morgan. Bye."

"Thank you. Bye." and she hung up.

_Ethan's POV_

"Who was that Mom?" I asked.

"Sarah, she will be a little late. And until she gets here, Benny's grandma will watch you. Bye honey." she said, giving me a kiss on the head. "Bye Jane." She said to Jane. My dad did the same.

"Bye!" We both replied.

_Sarah's POV_

Great, not I have to push this car back to my house a block away and walk 3 blocks to get to Ethan's.

5 minutes later I was back at my house. No one was home, so I was stuck walking. Since it was 8 and still a little light out, I am going to walk instead if run.

After 10 minutes of walking, I arrived. I knocked on the door and expected Ethan or Jane to answer. But it was Benny's grandma.

"I have no clue how you keep them under control. I give you a lot of credit." She said, walking to her house next door. When she said them, she was referring to Ethan and Benny. I waved good bye.

"Hey guys, can I can in. I can't come in uninvited." I said.

"Sure hotness, come in," Benny said. I hit him on the head as I passed to go to the kitchen to read the note Mrs. Morgan left.

_Dear Sarah,_

_Since it is Wednesday, Jane gets to watch a show at 10:00. She knows what channel; just tell her when it is on. We will be home around midnight. Call us if there are any problems. Jane should be sleeping by then. And Benny is sleeping over, again. _

_~Mr. & Mrs. Morgan_

Okay, now I go and sit on the couch next to Jane. I hope I can see the new show I want to watch tonight at 10. I doubt that Jane watches the same show.

"Ethan is upstairs with Benny if you want to go see them. They left when you were reading the note." She said, not to happy.

"Alright, what's wrong with Ms. Jane?" I said.

"It's just that no one will ever watch the show I want to watch tonight."

"I know what you mean. When I was your age I was an only child and I had to watch TV by myself. My parents always worked in their home offices."

"Oh."

"I will watch the show with you," I said. "I like to watch a show at 10 too, but you can watch yours."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she said hugging me.

"Your welcome. I'm going to see if I can get the guys to come watch too. And we should make brownies before the show and eat them while watching them." I told her getting up. She nodded and smiled in return.

I went up stairs and knocked on Ethan's door.

"Hey Sarah," Ethan said. "You can come in." I went in and sat on his bed. He and Benny were playing some video game on the computer. It looked weird, but I didn't feel like asking.

After a little while of playing, they got bored and turned it off.

"Why won't you watch Jane's TV show with her?" I asked Ethan. "She watches most of your shows when you have the remote."

"Because I don't want to watch people doing ballet for an hour. It gets boring." he replied.

"Well, I'm going watch it with her. And we are going to make brownies and eat them while watching the show. And only people watching the show can eat them." I said, turning to leave.

"Brownies! I love brownies. I'll watch if I can have some," Benny said. I knew I could get him if it involved food he liked.

"Okay. Now Ethan, do you want to sit here by yourself, or sit downstairs eating brownies watching Jane's show?" I asked him.

He thought for a little bit, and then agreed. "Good choice," I told him, leaving to go make brownies with Jane.

~Kitchen~

"Okay. The brownies will take 5 minutes to make and 50 minutes to bake. And we have an hour until the show starts. And that means we have how many minutes to wait for the show when the brownies are done?" I asked Jane.

"That means we will have 5 minutes to wait for the show." She answered. I gave her a high-five.

"Do you want me to go get the guys to help?" I asked, after we put the ingredients, because I'm not the best cook in the world.

"Yeah. No offence, but you aren't the best cook ever," she said

"None taken." I said, going to get Ethan and Benny. "You start mixing carefully not making a mess. She nodded in return.

When I got to Ethan's bedroom door, I knocked again.

"Come in," Ethan yelled. They were playing yet another game.

"Hey, you guys want to help us make brownies? Well, really help with the oven unless you want to be in a burning house."

"That would be awesome!" Benny said.

"Someone just please help me with the oven. You guys both know me and oven and dish washers and anything else in the kitchen besides a microwave and toaster don't mix very well. I even end up with the water splashing me when I try to wash dishes."

"Okay Sarah," Ethan agreed. Finally we can get the brownies started. They turned off the TV and went down stairs.

After Ethan set the oven, he and Benny went to watch TV. I sat on the couch in between them and said, "You only have control of the TV until the brownies are ready. Then Jane is in control. Or no brownies for either one of you guys."

"Fine Sarah, just stop talking and let us listen," Benny said. I sat there with Jane by my feet and me drifting off to sleep on Ethan's shoulder.

What I'm guessing was 40 minutes later; I was woken up by the smell of brownies.

"Put the brownies down Benny. Or you get none." I told him. He slowly put the piece of brownie down. "Good boy," I said in a baby voice. Giving him a brownie crumb.

"What! Only a crumb! That's not fair. I want-" he started but stopped when I flashed my fangs. "At least I don't fall asleep on the job," he said joke fully, and started running. I was about to stop him when Jane yelled, "2 minutes!"

I put the brownies on a plate and brought them into the living room. It was me, Jane and Ethan on the couch. Benny in the armchair, and the brownies on the table.

As Jane was flipping through the channels, I was recognizing some of the shows that were on usually on Wednesday nights. When she got to the channel, the commercial said _'on the next all new Dance Moms-," _I cut it off by saying, "You watch _Dance Moms_?"

"Yeah," she said.

"I LOVE this show. This is the show I usually watch at home." I said happily. This one was where the Broadway producers come and Abby has the showcase for all of the dances.** (If you don't understand, the show is usually on **_**Lifetime TV**_** Wednesdays at 10 [Eastern Time for me] the channel for me is in the 40s. I have iO)**

When the show was over, Jane went upstairs to bed.

"So Sarah, I never knew you liked dance shows." Ethan said.

"Not only do I like dance shows, I also love to dance. At least, when I was little."

"I also never knew you danced." Ethan said.

"Been dancing since I was 2. When I was around 10, I danced 6 days a week for at least 2 hours a day. When I was your age, I could only take 2 dance classes. So that shortened my dance life. That is how Erica and I really meet, while we were dancing. We met when we were 4."

"Wow," was all Ethan could say. Benny was still staring at the TV mumbling to himself. But loud enough for us to hear.

"I can't believe they dance 7 days a week for about 6 hours. That's a lot- Wait, Sarah, did you say you dance?" he asked. I nodded. "Then how do you do the thingy when Brooke brings her foot to her head while standing up and making her leg straight?"

I got up and showed him. Her was watching previous ones and saw her do that. They both looked amazed. "And the chin stand thingy," I showed then again. They did this for another 10 minutes before Benny ate the last brownie and I brought the plate into the kitchen. They still looked amazed. We watched another episode, which had the most inappropriate dance I have ever seen 8-13 year olds do. Ethan and Benny were a little shocked that they showed it on TV. When that was over, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan came home.

When they came home, Mrs. Morgan asked, "What happened to them?" because they were staring at the TV.

I told her "They watched Jane's show with her. They liked it I guess because we watched another episode and they didn't say a word."

"Well, at least they watched Jane's show with her. What is the show called again?"

"Dance Moms. And I personally like that show because I was a dancer like them when I was little."

"I never knew you danced Sarah. Well here you." Mr. Morgan said as he paid me.

"See you Friday," I said as I was leaving,

I got a text from Ethan 2 hours later

_U got Benny hooked on that show now. He won't shut up about it _

I replied: _**Good, now u can watch it with me and Jane every Wed I go 2 baby sit.**_

_Oh great_

_**Alright, go 2 sleep. Its 2:30**_

And I never got an answer. I bet I am going to get asked a lot of questions about dance next time I see them.


End file.
